1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to training machines such as walk-training devices or treadmills.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, people tend to lack adequate exercise due to busy lifestyles. To the extent running has become popular as a simple and effective means for squeezing physical activity into a tight schedule, it is not always practicable. When the weather is bad or during particular times (such as at night), running on a treadmill can be more convenient as compared to being outside.
Typically treadmills provide a moving platform with a wide conveyor belt allowing a user for walking or running in the same place.
Some types of treadmills or walk-training machines have two handrails arranged at two sides of the conveyor belt. The user holds the handrails to prevent being fallen down.
For conventional treadmills or walk-training machines, the distance between the two handrails is fixed and cannot be adjusted. The fixed handrail space cannot fit all users; therefore, there is a need to improve it.